The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to irrigation with uniform fluid distribution under low fluid pressure and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a device that employs molecular forces to distribute water from a conduit to the soil.
Current irrigation technology, for example drip irrigation, greatly reduces wastage of water, both through reduced evaporation and concentrating location of irrigation to areas that are accessible to the target plants. A limitation of drip technology is that it requires relatively high pressure, typically 2-3 standard atmospheres (ATM). In addition, due fluid dynamics, the pressure in a drip irrigation pipe will be reduced as a result of each drip outlet. As a result the amount of water distributed at a given point is reduced proportional to the number of drip outlets between the point and the pressure source.
Given the limitations mentioned above, drip irrigation has limited application in areas that lack water source with sufficient pressure, and/or lack economic means to artificially the increase pressure of supplied water. Many areas in the underdeveloped world are therefore not able to gain the efficiency benefits of drip irrigation. In the developed world, where commercial farming may require irrigation pipes hundreds of meters long, uniform distribution of water along the length of a field requires complicated logistics due to loss of pressure over the length of a drip system.